1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to housing structures, and particularly to a housing and portable electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used portable electronic device generally includes a housing and a display mounted onto the housing for showing information. The housing often includes a back cover and a front cover. The front cover and the back cover are generally fixed together by welding technology, adhesives, or latched together by special mechanical latching structures.
However, the existing conventional housing has a poor structure, and a portable electronic device using such housing generally has a poor impact resistance or drop-resistance performance. The portable electronic device using such housing is easily broken after being dropped and hitting a hard surface, especially at the corners of the portable electronic device, thereby causing a great amount of external impact to the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.